Jaloux ? Moi ?
by yuki-604
Summary: Hiruma est souvent en colère ces jours-ci et se demande pourquoi... D'autant plus que son irritation semble provenir d'un de ses équipiers a tête de singe qui ne cache pas ses sentiments. léger Hiru/mamo même si mamori n'apparait pas directement


Jaloux ? Moi ?

Il l'observait souvent. De loin. A la dérobée. Toujours. Feignant le mépris quand elle était près de lui, critiquant ses remarques avec des piques acérées alors qu'il était le plus souvent d'accord avec elle.

Tout avait commencé le jour où il l'avait défiée, quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle avait appris toutes ces fuckins' règles de foot US la veille et qu'il avait bêtement répliqué qu'on ne pouvait pas maitriser le sujet comme ça en une nuit. Evidemment, c'était mal connaitre la fuckin' manager. Il l'avait défiée de répondre a trois questions techniques, ce qu'elle avait accepté, mettant comme enjeux que si elle gagnait, il ne devrait plus jamais s'approcher de son fuckin' protégé. Elle avait répondu juste à ses deux premières questions avec une facilité déconcertante qui l'avait mis hors de lui. Enervé, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de perdre et de se voir contraint de laisser s'échapper la chance que représentait a ses yeux le fuckin' nabot, il avait changé de sujet sans poser la troisième question et avais entrainés sur le terrain ses deux seuls équipiers de l'époque même si, malgré lui, il avait été sincèrement impressionné par ses capacités de mémorisations qui égalaient presque les siennes. Même lui, qui était pourtant considéré comme un génie, avait mis plus d'une demi-journée avant de maitriser totalement les faces les plus subtiles de ce jeu !

Depuis ce fameux jours, il avait eu d'innombrables occasions de se rendre compte a quel point elle était spéciale. Radicalement différente de toutes ces pimbêches qui se mettaient à glousser pour un oui ou pour un non, qui aimait Sakuraba Haruto pour sa beauté et non ses performances sur le terrain, qui s'éparpillaient comme une volée de moineau dès qu'il arrivait quelque part…

Elle, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui, allant même jusqu'à s'opposer au démon du lycée pour protéger telle ou telle personne, particulièrement depuis l'arrivée du fuckin' nabot.

Le fuckin' nabot entra justement dans le local, suivit du fuckin' singe, le tirant de ses pensées, tandis qu'il feignait de se concentrer sur son clavier en tapotant au hasard sur les touches, mâchant son chewing-gum avec application. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'épier le macaque par-dessus son écran, une étrange colère gonflant dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il faisait éclater une bulle pour cacher son irritation.

Il savait parfaitement que le singe avait un faible pour la jeune fille et, sans qu'il parvienne à déterminer pourquoi, cela le mettait souvent hors de lui. C'était surement pour cette raison qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de critiquer à tout va le receveur…

Mais tout de même… quelle étrange sensation que ce pincement au niveau de la poitrine, cette boule de la gorge qui lui faisait mal, ce tiraillement dans l'estomac… Tant de symptôme dont il avait déjà entendu parler dans divers films et livres, et qui définissait un sentiment nommé _Jalousie._

Au début, il n'avait pas su a quoi correspondait ce qu'il sentait naitre au plus profond de son cœur et il s'arrangeait, comme a son habitude, pour que la fuckin' équipe ne remarque rien de son état, même si son trop plein de tension contenue se manifestait le plus souvent par une agressivité décuplée.

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, c'était le running back qui l'avait aidé à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

_Flash Back :_

_Dans un moment de faiblesse imprévu et incroyable, le quaterback avait raccourcis la séance d'entrainement et renvoyé tout le monde chez soi. Tout le monde était partit et Hiruma s'était laissé aller, pris dans le courant de sa confusion, persuadé d'être seul dans le petit local, ce qui était vrai, du moins jusqu'à ce que Sena déboule dans les vestiaires en murmurant quelque chose a propos « d'affaires oubliées ». Quelle n'avais pas été sa surprise de découvrir un Hiruma calme, assis sur le banc, son ordinateur abandonné sur le sol à côté de lui, les coudes sur les genoux, et le visage dans les mains. Stoppant net, le running back s'était figé, les yeux fermés, la tête rentrée dans les épaules en prévision d'une explosion de colère qui n'eut pas lieu. Surpris de ne pas encore avoir été victime d'une salve de tirs, le brun avait ouvert un œil, puis deux, s'était détendu et, choqué, avait observé le quaterback que son arrivée avait a peine perturbé._

_Ne sachant trop quelle attitude adopter, le brun s'était dirigé vers son casier en faisant le moins de bruit possible, avait récupéré une petite pochette qu'il avait glissée dans son sac et s'apprêtait à s'éclipser quand le démoniaque capitaine avait chuchoté :_

_-Si seulement je pouvais comprendre…_

_Etonné, Sena s'était retourné et, ahuri par sa propre audace, lui avait demandé :_

_-Comprendre quoi, Hiruma-San ?_

_Et, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et sans oser croiser le regard noisette de son équipier, il lui avait tout raconté, sachant parfaitement que le garçon n'était pas du genre à profiter de ses révélations, ni a les crier sur tout les toits. Il lui avait expliqué comment il se sentait envers le malheureux Monta a chaque fois qu'il se mettait à rêver de SA fuckin' manager, surtout quand cette dernière lui souriait, trop naïve pour se rendre compte des sentiments du singe a son égard… A travers sa description, le blond tentait de faire passer un peu de sa frustration vers le fuckin' nabot, pour qu'il comprenne son état d'esprit._

_Au bout d'un moment, Sena, qui jusqu'à présent avait tenu sa langue, se contentant d'écouter en silence les confessions exceptionnelles du démon, avait déclaré posément, comme on annonce un fait irréfutable :_

_-Tu es jaloux, c'est tout._

_« Jaloux ». Ce mot avait flotté un moment dans le silence de la pièce, se répercutant dans l'esprit du quaterback. Oui, son cerveau surdéveloppé avait déjà envisagé cette possibilité mais elle lui avait semblé si saugrenue qu'il l'avait vite repoussé. Maintenant, sortant de la bouche du petit brun, cette éventualité prenait des accents de vérité indéniable et il avait poussé un gros soupir._

_Puis, ne voulant pas perdre la face devant le fuckin' nabot, déjà que son image de démon sans cœur venait d'en prendre un sacré coup, il avait rétorqué, sarcastique, en se redressant :_

_-Oui… Tu ressens la même chose avec la fuckin' pom-pom-girl, nan ?_

_Son équipier avait fortement rougi et n'avais pas répondu. Puis, après lui avoir conseillé de ne pas trop s'en faire, il s'était éclipsé discrètement, le laissant seul aves ses pensées…_

_Fin flash back._

Ce souvenir lui arracha malgré lui un sourire plein de crocs. Satané fuckin' nabot…

-Hiruma !

Tiré de ses pensées, l'interpellé leva les yeux en faisant éclater sa bulle et vit Kurita s'avancer vers lui. Ce dernier l'interrogea aussitôt sur la tactique qu'ils utiliseraient lors de leur prochain match.

Les questions précises du fuckin' gros lard permirent au démon d'échapper temporairement à ses tourments intérieurs. Mais, lorsqu'il eut finit de détailler toute sa future stratégie a son plus ancien coéquipier, et que ce dernier le laissa a nouveau tout seul dans le local fraichement nettoyé par cette Fuckin' manager, il retomba dans sa morne apathie.

Histoire de s'occuper les mains, il saisit un chiffon et sa mitraillette fétiche et se mit à l'astiquer distraitement, oubliant qu'il l'avait déjà fait le matin même.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche et, avant même de l'avoir ouvert et d'avoir regardé l'expéditeur, il sut que le SMS provenait d'un petit nabot ultra-rapide. Le running back lui avait en effet déjà envoyé plusieurs texto, toujours pour lui reprocher sa jalousie envers son ami.

Par habitude plus que par intérêt, il l'ouvrit et lut :

« Ta jalousie ne doit pas être un prétexte pour tourmenter Monta-Kun ! »

Grimaçant, le quaterback repassa en pensée l'entrainement du jour et admit mentalement qu'il avait peut-être laissé trop librement cour à sa colère en se rappelant les innombrables coups de feu qu'il avait tiré en direction du fuckin' macaque et des nombreuses insultes qu'il lui avait adressé…

Le blond poussa un « Tch » dédaigneux et légèrement penaud en remettant son portable dans sa poche. De quoi se mêlait ce fuckin' mioche ?

Un mot cependant avait retenu son attention : « Jalousie ». Il serait jaloux ? A nouveau, il se le demandait. Mais non, c'était impensable, totalement impossible !

Lui, Hiruma Yoichi, le démon le plus craint de la ville, serait jaloux pour cette fuckin' manager ?

Oui, peut-être…


End file.
